


Vision

by navaan



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Death Wish, Ficlet, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Physical Abuse referenced, Post-Secret Invasion, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing he can think as he sits in the dark is that he deserves everything he's getting, although he can't exactly remember why that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tiny Reverse Bang at , for the prompt [Breakout](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/146450289947/cap-im-tiny-rb-round-2-breakout)
> 
> You can also read this story and comment on it on Livejournal [here](http://navaan.livejournal.com/287614.html). Feel free to friend or contact me there.

The only thing he can think as he sits in the dark is that he deserves everything he's getting, although he can't exactly remember why that is. He can't remember why people like Osborn hold the key to his prison cell, why sometimes Doctor Doom comes and stares at him without saying a word. This is a _state_ prison. He's here because he messed up, but he can't really wrap his mind around the how and why.

It doesn't matter.

He remembers one thing clear as day.

Steve lying in his own blood on the steps outside a courthouse.

He remembers shouting and Steve looking at him with hate in his eyes.

Whatever he has done to deserve it – Steve had usually been right in his judgments. And if what Tony had done has led to this – a dead Captain America and Osborn in charge – then, yes, he deserves everything he's getting.

Sitting here alone in the darkness waiting for Osborn or someone else to remember him and slap him around some more, seems like it's not enough of a punishment. 

His heart clenches when he remembers Steve's lifeless face. The metal collar around his throat makes an annoying beeping sound and the next thing he knows his throbbing headache becomes a white flash of pain. It happens every time Extremis tries to access his memories, every time something inside of him wants to break free and act.

In the agony of white searing pain and drowned out thought he misses the crash as the door is pushed open. 

“Tony!” someone calls and he hasn't been anything but “Stark” since he's been here, so he tries to look up, despite the light streaming into his cell hurting his eyes and making his headache worse. He feels like the insides of his guts want to spill on the floor right now, and then there is nothing else to prepare him for the shock.

“Steve?” His own voice is just a croak, his vocal cords unused to making sounds anymore. 

“God, Tony,” the vision says and sinks to his knees. “What did they do to you?” Hand and leather gloves feel real enough as they turn his face this way and that to make sure what state he's in.

“Steve?” He knows it can't be true. The only thing he knows with certainty is that Steve's dead.

Angel of death perhaps, Tony thinks, as “Steve” pulls him to his feet.

“We'll be out of here in no time,” the vision whispers and it's all so real. “Beast will know how to get rid of the collar.”

He must be dying of dehydration or because the collar is shutting down Extremis. “Okay,” he says. _I love you,_ he only thinks.

He would follow Steve to his doom. It's fitting that he'd be the one to get him.

“Everything will be alright, you'll see,” he says as he pulls Tony along. “I'm so sorry, Tony, but you'll be okay. You're with me now. We're together again. You'll be okay.”

Tony is sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr ](http://navaan.tumblr.com/). This fic has a post [on there](http://navaan.tumblr.com/post/146789384324/ficlet-vison) in case you want to comment/review/reblog there. [My ask box](http://navaan.tumblr.com/ask) is open if you have questions.


End file.
